JaMata Uchuu Kaubooi
by BluestBunnie
Summary: A bored Jet goes out looking for a John Doe with a bounty on his head for kidnappin and murdering women. Faye is convinced that Spike is dead but something happens in the shower that makes her think differently. Read & Reivew Please!
1. Lonely Jet & Spike's Ghost

_Lonely Jet & Spike's Ghost_

* * *

Jet wondered around the Bebop looking for something to keep his mind off of the recent events. It had been four days since Spike left and neither he nor Faye had heard anything from him. It was hard not to think the worse, that his partner of three years was dead somewhere. Spike and his future were destroyed for hanging too tightly onto a tragic past. Jet would have never expected someone like Spike to be that concerned with the past, let alone end his life over it. Jet sighed and rubbed his forehead in thought, there was no way Spike could have survived that invasion. He had heard that there were no survivors, they never confirmed Spike or Vicious' bodies, but that doesn't mean they were still alive… _They probably killed each other, what a pointless battle… _Jet thought to himself.

Jet shook his head trying to rid his mind and think of something else. He needed to concentrate on finding something to do. He had so much time to think now that it was only him and Faye on the ship. Before if he wasn't pursuing a bounty he would usually be cooking, fixing the Swordfish or Red-Tail, sometimes both at a time, or giving Ein a bath. A lot of the time he would watch Ed play in her virtual world in awe and try to make sense of it, or he would entertain himself by listening in on one of Spike's and Faye's arguments. They always seemed to amaze him, but now it was just….quite.

No barking, bickering, or keyboard strokes. His ship was still and docile, and surprisingly he didn't really care for it. He had gotten so used to the commotion from his comrades all throughout the Bebop, that now it seemed…lifeless. It was kind of eerie in a way; the silence consumed the narrow hallways and empty rooms. He would catch himself calling out to his comrades for dinner but right as sound came creeping up his throat and out of his mouth he would remember that they weren't here anymore. He would eat his dinner by himself; maybe Faye would come and take a plate back to her room. She wouldn't say a word though, and he would be in the same position he was before. Not a thing to do, nor anybody to talk to, to keep his mind off things.

He had always imagined a peaceful ship where he would have plenty of time to himself, but thinking back on it now he wondered how his mind could have changed so drastically. He tried to tell himself that he should be grateful not having to put up with them, that he didn't care they were gone but that didn't seem to be the case. Sure peace and quite would have been great, but it was nothing compared to his friend's companionship. He still had his bonsai trees, which normally took him two hours to water and trim but without being interrupted by Spike, Faye, and Ed it only took thirty minutes. His bonsai trees were relaxing but what he really craved was some racket. He sighed and made his way to the yellow couch in the common room and turned on the TV. Perhaps there was a bounty worth while he could check out.

He decided to go after a John Doe worth 8 million woolongs, a bounty on his head for murder; several of them. The information he received was very vague, no picture or name. All he knew was that this kid was in his late twenties and liked to kill women. After making a few calls Jet found out that the John Doe usually became close friends with the women, rape them and then kill them. Jet was pretty set on this bounty he knew it would take some time and thought, which was just what he needed. He grabbed a few things and headed to Faye's room. He doubted she felt like going with him on this one but it never hurt to ask. She was surprisingly pretty good at catching bounties now that Spike wasn't around to throw her off. Those two spent more time arguing with each other than concentrating on capturing the bounty. He chuckled to himself remembering the times Faye and Spike went looking for bounties together; they always managed to piss him off. At least he could laugh about it now though.

Jet approached her room and knocked, but there was no answer. He opened the door and looked in but no Faye. He only noticed empty beer cans, empty packs of cigarettes, and lacey undergarments overflowing in her room. He pinked a bit in the face as he examined the numerous pairs of panties and bras and found himself picking out the ones he liked best in his mind. He shook his head embarrassed with himself, and turned to leave before he noticed a photo of the Bebop crew shoved into the wooden framing of her mirror.

Ed had taken the photo; her arm was stretched out as she held the camera and directed it towards herself and them. It was Ed, Jet, Spike, Faye and Ein all in the common room. Jet was sitting on the couch next to Spike his arm propped up and Ein in his lap. Faye's knees were on the couch and she was leaning forward with her elbows on the coffee table, he butt in the air and surprised look on her face. Spike was in between Jet and Faye, a grin on his face and his arm blurry from motion as he smacked Faye hard on the butt cheek closest to him. Jet chuckled to himself thinking back to that day, they had all been in a playful mood after finally catching a good paying bounty.

Jet left her room with lingering thoughts of the photo in his head, and made his way toward the bridge of the ship where he could sometimes find her. Sure enough there was Faye staring out into the vast space around them. He hid himself next to a wall and watched her as she stood there taking long drags off her cigarette.

Faye was like a ghost now, he barely saw her and when he did she didn't speak. He would give her an awkward smile and watch as she walked by with a blank look on her face. Occasionally he would catch her off guard looking out the observation window, like she was now, with a scroll or sad look on her face. But for the most part she had no expression at all.

Hell, they both missed Spike and Ed, Ein too. But what could he do about it? Spike was most likely dead and God only knows where Ed went off too. Probably off to her dead beat of a father. Jet balled his fist together in anger, he was a better father figure to Ed than that jerk! And Spike, running off and getting killed leaving him with numerous unpaid Swordfish bills. Faye only stayed around because she had no place to go, what did he even mean to her? Jet couldn't understand why he was feeling like this, one minute he felt betrayed by his old comrades, and the next he missed them dearly. He shook his head baffled and confused by his own emotions.

He heard a whimper from Faye and he looked up, bringing himself back into reality. He had been lost in thought and forgotten he had been spying on her. He blinked a few times thinking he was hearing things when he heard her sniffle again. Was she…crying? She turned around and walked up to him, she must have known he was there the whole time. He couldn't tell if she was going to hug him or smack him, with Faye there was no telling what she would do. He watched her and was very confused as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly against her. Her body was trembling and she began to sob, something Jet had never seen before, and didn't ever want to. She burrowed her face in his shoulder and her warm tears, that had been held for too long, drenched his shirt. He lifted his good arm across her back and pulled her closer and laid his chin on her head. Her hair smelled like shampoo and cigarette smoke.

"He's dead Jet! He left and got himself killed without even thinkin' about how we would feel that-that stupid selfish jerk!" She trembled in his arms and gripped onto his shirt so tight that he thought the fabric would tear. He never thought Faye to be fragile until now, she had always seemed so tuff and in control of herself. But now here she was, tomboy Faye Valentine, sobbing into his chest.

They stayed like that for awhile until Faye slowly backed away from him, her head held low. Her hair covered her face so he couldn't see her expression. She didn't want him to see the red eyes and blotchy cheeks that their comrade and caused her. She murmured something under her breath and walked off leaving him by himself with a wet shirt.

Faye blew the hair out of her eyes and sat down on the edge of the tub. She lit a cigarette and ran her fingers through the hot soapy water she had just filled the tub with. She smoked until the water was cool enough to get in and undressed. She slid into the tub and closed her tired eyes as she soaked in the warm water. She lit another cigarette and grabbed a book off the floor, drops of water and soap dripped the book wetting the pages. She held her cigarette in one had and the book in the other as she tried to read it. She ended up reading the same line twice and after she finally finished a page she couldn't remember what she had read. She found her self continuing to look at Spike's toothbrush, still and untouched by the sink. She threw the wet book across the room and sunk deeper into the tub. She fell into a daze staring at droplets of water dripping from faucet and rippling the bath water.

She felt exposed letting herself cry in front Jet, she regretted it immediately. But she just couldn't hold it in anymore, she was miserable and needed comfort. She couldn't hold in her feelings all the time or else she'd be just like those lousy lunkheaded men.

Her mind ran nonstop as she soaked in the tub until she started to hear some odd noises somewhere from down the hall. She sat up to listen better, it sounded like something was being dragged against the walls. She was curious but figured it was probably Jet up to something. She kept staring at the door of the bathroom as the sound got louder and closer. She jumped as something slammed against the door.

"Jet, what the hell are you doing?" She hissed; her eyes fixed on the door knob.

The door swung open and she fell into complete shock. She was speechless and unmoving as she looked up at her bloodied and bruised, green haired ex-partner. He collapsed and held onto the edge of the tub staring at Faye.

"You got a smoke?" Spike asked.

She wasn't sure if she should hug him or smack him. She was almost certain he was dead; it had been four days with not so much of a word from him. But here he was, covered with dried blood and dirt and barely alive. Did he come back as a ghost to haunt her? She shivered at the thought but knew it was silly.

Seeing him in front of her now she felt embarrassed and foolish for getting so upset thinking he was dead. Before it seemed like four days was a long time, but now it seemed too short. What had she been thinking? Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt so many emotions all at once she thought her head would explode.

"Faye," He said coughing up a bit of blood. Her eye twitched and her hand come up out of the water she smacked him hard across the check. He fell over and there was a loud thud and then silence.

"Spike?" She leaned over the tub a bit concerned that he hadn't reacted at all. Usually he would groan and call her some obscene name. She became worried and said his name again but he still didn't move. She noticed that his breathing was uneven and slowing.

"This is bullshit Spike!" She hurried out of the tub, water tumbling from her nude body onto the floor and him soaking his clothes. She turned him over and shook him but there was still no response, he was unconscious and struggling to breath. She grabbed a hold of his side and grunted and moaned as she lifted him into the tub. He winched and hissed in pain, which was a good sign, he wasn't dead at least. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself and stepped into the tub careful not to hurt him. She felt his pulse and watched him closely to see if his breathing got any better.

Eventually it evened out a bit, and she took the edge of her towel, which was now drenched, and wiped the dirt and blood off of his face. His body began to seize up and he grunted in pain. His hand came up and he grabbed onto her arm very tightly.

"Spike you're hurting me!" She gasped, surprised by his sudden action. His eyes stayed closed and his grip on her arm loosened. His face instantly paled and she noticed he had stopped breathing. Shit she thought he was starting to get better how did this happen?

"Oh shit, oh shit," She splashed water on his face but he just continued to get paler, almost blue. She looked around her almost as if she was looking for someone to help her. She wasn't any good in these kinds of situations. She panicked and shook him but nothing seemed to work. She leaned forward and with much desperation, placed her lips on his. She held his head back and blew air into his mouth hoping it would reach his lungs. She pushed her hands hard against his chest and then breathed more air into him. She began to taste blood and noticed he was coughing up blood into her mouth and she quickly backed away. She spit his blood out of her mouth and watched worriedly as he began to cough nonstop and then eventually he opened his eyes, barely.

"….Damn…. His voice was dry and raspy and his face full of discomfort.

Faye rolled her eyes and fell back into the tub with relief. Her body was shaking from the sudden attack of emotions she was feeling, she wasn't used to feeling this many things all at once. She was mental exhausted and just wanted to get away from him and the mess he brought with him but she knew he still needed her. He owed her big time for this, and she would enjoy holding it over his head for as long as his other lives lasted.

She took a hold of her towel and began dabbing his forehead again, her hands were shaking really bad. He lifted his own hand and placed it on hers, stopping the shaking. She looked at him a bit confused but he just kept his eyes closed.

She stared at him for awhile cleaning dirt out of the cuts and scrapes on his body until he passed out, either from exhaustion or pain probably both. She pressed her head against his chest just to make sure there was a heartbeat, thankful there was. She noticed several gashes through his clothes and probably well into his skin. She unbuttoned his yellow shirt and bit her lip examining the deep and opened wounds across his chest and shoulder. He had definitely fought with Vicious, and Vicious had left him quite the reminder of it.

She got out of the tub and rummaged through the cabinet above the sink until she found enough bandages to at least cover the wounds. She lit a cigarette and carefully balanced it between her lips and fingers as she let the dirty water of the tub. When it was empty she stepped back in and got comfortable. She tore the thick bandages with her teeth, put ointment on his wounds and covered the bloody gashes on his chest after making sure they were clean. By the time she finished she was so fatigued and weary she could barely get herself out of the tub, and she sure as hell wasn't carrying him back to his room.

She left him in the tub and hurried to her room. She called for Jet as she dressed and grabbed a pillow and blanket off of her bed but there was no response. She was too tired to call his name anymore and didn't feel like looking for him so she just assumed he went out.

"Of course he'd be out at a time like this…" She huffed and puffed as she made her way back to the bathroom. She carefully placed the pillow behind Spike's head and covered him with the blanket. She left two of her cigarettes and a lighter on the edge of the tub. She picked hers and his dirty clothes off the floor, turned off the light, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

_-Hi there! I hope I caught you guys' interest and I hope you will continue to read & review. If you notice any mistakes, which there will be some because I don't have anyone to proof read my work, please let me know so I can fix it. If you love or hate this chapter leave me a review and let me know, we all love feedback. Thanks!-_


	2. Stitchin' Up Spike

_Stitchin' Up Spike_

* * *

Jet had been out all night looking for his bounty without any luck. He had stopped by almost every damn bar on Mars; nobody knew who the John Doe was. He knew it would be hard tracking a bounty with no face or name but it hadn't thought it would _this_ hard. He had no clues, hints, nothing at all expect the kid was on Mars and killing ladies. Jet moaned and ran his hand down his face as he slowly made his way back to the Bebop that was parked at the bay. He yawned and wondered what time it was, the sky was filled with low gray clouds, the air slightly humid with a light breeze and it smelt of morning dew. He decided it was early morning and that he should get some sleep and continue his search for the bounty later, this time he'd make Faye go with him. She'd have to say yes when she realized there was only old dog food in the fridge. They had used up all their money from the last bounty on fuel, repairs, and instant ramen. Although one day they treated each other to the rare cold treat known as ice cream. That was a fun and well deserved day.

Jet chuckled under his breath as he remembered the last time the crew bought ice cream. He had hidden his share in the back of the fridge behind several cans of dog food thinking no one would find it. When he got up in the middle of the night to indulge he found Spike and Faye in the living room fighting over it. He watched in amazement as they pulled and tugged it out of each other hands, it was like watching a football game. He had been so amused by their war for the ice cream that when they noticed him he didn't really have couldn't find anything to say. Spike managed to grab the ice cream out of Faye's hands while she stared at Jet guilty as could be, and Spike got into this Swordfish and flew out into space just to eat it.

Jet shook his head thinking of the good times as he opened the bathroom door and stood above the toilet. He unzipped his pants and sighed in relief as he peed. Across from him he heard someone sneeze and he jumped, stopping in midstream and turned to look. His jaw fell open as he saw a man with messy green hair moan and turn over in the tub snuggling into a blanket. Jet looked back and forth at Spike and at the toilet, he needed to finish his pee but he couldn't. It was like everything around him had frozen still expect he could still feel the pain in his bladder.

"S…Spike?" Jet stuttered. He couldn't believe what he was seeing in front him. He really need did need to get some rest. Had someone drugged his drinks last night at the bar? Was the coffee he made this morning expired enough to mess with his head?

Then out of nowhere the bathroom door slide open and Faye walked in with a towel on her shoulder and a robe in her arm. She was wearing panties and a long men's dress shirt.

"Oh there you are," She said turning to walk out. Jet let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and then his bladder decided it would work now and he released a heavy stream of pee into the toilet.

"What the hell is goin' on?" He shook and zipped up quickly and took one more look at the sleeping Spike and followed Faye out of the bathroom.

"Is he dead?" She turned around and faced Jet, her nose in his face.

"He seemed alive to me...what is he doing in there? And when did--?"

"Good! He better not be dead after all I went through last night. You gotta get him out of there Jet so I can take a shower," Faye spoke as she made her way down the hall.

"Wait a minute Faye, when did he get here? Hey I thought that looked familiar, that's my shirt!" Jet hollered at her after finally figuring out where he had seen that shirt before.

"I know, it's comfy," She remarked and continued to walk off. Jet just stood there watching her walk off, he was officially confused. He turned around and made his way back to the bathroom while trying to make sense of it all.

"Hey Spike," Jet poked the sleeping man.

"Spike," He poked a little harder.

"Bitch... left in me in the tub..." Spike mumbled and then sneezed racking his body forward. He winced in pain and the large cut on his chest and shoulder opened back up.

"I thought you were dead man."

"Almost…" Spike moaned.

"You did poor job at bandaging yourself up," Jet noted.

"I didn't do it, she did..." Spike reached for the two cigarettes Faye had left him and stuck them both in his mouth and lit them. He took a long drag and relaxed with a smile on his face.

"Faye? Ya know you really ought to stop pulling stunts like this Spike, I honestly thought you were dead. You have'ta stop thinking about yourself sometimes and take into consideration that I worry about you. It's a real pain in the ass not knowing if you're dead or alive."

Spike arched his eyebrow and gave him a-you-have-to-be-kidding-me look.

"Just... Next time you wanna play Russian roulette with your life pay off some of those damn Sword Fish bills before you go," Jet's legs made a popping noise as he stood up from kneeling on the floor.

"You're gonna need to stitch that up, "Jet pointed to the gash on Spike's chest, "There should be some fishing line and a couple of needles in the medicine cabinet." Jet groaned and made his way out of the bathroom. _What a day_ he thought and hurried to his bed to sleep as long as he could before one of the two crew mates woke him up. He had to admit he was relieved that his friend was still alive but it was pretty selfish of him to just walk out on them like that. He hoped that this whole Julia and Vicious thing was finally over now and Spike could move on.

Spike grunted and hissed as he tried to pull himself out of the tub. His body was sore and ached all over, there were sharp pains in the areas he had been wounded. He considered just letting the cuts get infected instead of going through the pain of stitching them up himself but figured it would only hurt worse in a couple of weeks if he let that happen. So he reluctantly grabbed the fishing wire, a needle, a tube that seemed to have some sort of antibiotic in it, and limped his way out of the bathroom and into the common room.

He examined the room around him looking for Faye, not finding her he suspiciously tip toed over to the couch and bent down biting his lip to keep from yelling it hurt so bad to bend in body. He stuck his hands underneath the couch and moved them around until the tip of his finger brushed against the texture of cardboard. He bent forward a little more and after getting both his hands on it he pulled out a cardboard box. He sighed and let himself fall the rest of the way to the floor on his ass. He had been lying down and reading a book one day when one of his cigarettes fell off the table and rolled underneath the couch. If Faye knew he had found her stash she would have had his head. He stretched out his legs and pulled the precious box closer to him and opened up. There before him were some of Faye's most cherished belongs.

A bottle of whiskey, a pair of expensive and extremely sexy panties, the video tape of footage from her past on it, a photo of a fancy dress, a lighter she bought on a visit to Earth, a used bullet that had once been shot into her arm, a fake pearl necklace, red finger nail polish, a silky blue kimono, used lottery tickets, a thick paperback book, a brand new pack of playing cards, a kinky porno magazine, and a big bottle of pain killers.

Spike grinned with interest as he dung deeper into the box noticing things he hadn't seen the last time he went through it. His smile faded when he picked up a crinkled photo of himself that had been taken by Ed. It was him in mid reach trying to grab the camera from Ed. He remembered that Ed had taken this picture of him because he had in his own possessions the other photo that Ed had taken that day. Somehow Ed had managed to snap a shot of Faye getting out of the shower and Faye chased her all around the Bebop yelling obscenities and falling out of her robe. Out of curiosity and boredom Spike thought he would take the wanted camera for himself and with great stealth he reached down and took the camera from Ed while having his own picture snapped at the same time. He ran off with the camera and printed a copy of the photo of Faye getting out of the shower and looking over shoulder with shock as Ed took a shot of her backside. He had to admit Faye had a nice ass.

Spike chuckled to himself wondering if Faye kept this photo of him because she knew he had hers, or if she just genuinely wanted a picture of him to put in this secret box of hers. He kept his picture of her for black mail at first but would sometimes find himself staring at it if he couldn't sleep at night.

Spike took the whiskey and the bottle of pain killers and shoved the box back under the couch. He held the bottle up to his mouth and let a few pills settle in the back of his throat until he washed them down with whiskey. He drank as much as he could and smoked as he threaded the fishing wire through a sewing needle. He sighed and lied back against the couch and began stripping the bloodied bandages off of his chest, Faye had done a shitty job putting them on there and it pulled at his skin causing him pain as he peeled it off.

"Good...fer...nothin'...bitch," He hissed through his teeth as he ripped off the last bandage. He took another swig of the whiskey and held the needle right next to his wound ready to pull it through the skin when Faye hollered something at him. He had been concentrating so much on the needle he hadn't seen her approach.

"How the hell did you get my whiskey?"

_Did I leave it out last night? Wait, did I drink whiskey or rum or last night? _Faye debated in her head.

"Where did you come from? I'm tryin' to do something so go away," He grunted and wiped some sweat away from his brow.

"First of all you better give me my whiskey back and second, you have to wash the cut before you stitch it or else you're going get infected anyway. Oh, and thirdly I have some topical anesthetic, but it's very pricey," Faye placed her foot on the coffee table and leaned over it grabbing the whiskey. She took a large swig of it and little drizzled off her bottom lip.

"Where is it?" Spike asked trying to keep his eyes off the caramel liquid dripping from her chin.

He sat the needle down and slowly pushed himself off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. He grabbed a towel off of the counter and lathered it up with soap.

"What do I get in return?" Faye asked as he sat back down on the couch.

"I was already planning to do this without anesthetic to begin with, who says I need it now."

"I say so, because once that needles goes through your skin you'll... " Faye paused and took another swig of the whiskey," You know what Spike I don't even have to explain it. Go ahead and start stitchin' yourself up and then you'll be begging to work something out with me," Faye said plopping herself down on the chair across from the couch.

She crossed her legs and sipped on her drink as she watched patiently for Spike to begin. She pulled the small tube of anesthetic out of her robe pocket and set in between her and Spike on the coffee table. Spike took a deep breath and began cleaning the wound gently with the soapy towel. He picked the needle back up and held it against his chest but before sliding it into his skin he looked up at Faye straight in the eyes.

"You were a lot more giving last night," He said and then dug the needle into his skin. He grunted in pain and his lip bled he had bitten it so hard. His hand was shaking badly but he pulled the small needle over the red open flesh and dug it back into the skin on the other side. The gray fishing wire was more odd feeling than painful as it trailed through and in and out of skin. He gasped and looked back in pain at Faye who was still staring at him with a hint of a smirk on her lips. Her cheeks were pink and he wasn't sure if it was from the whiskey or if she was actually enjoying watching him in pain. _Probably both_ he thought to himself.

"You owe me for last night," Faye said as her eyes trailed over his body. She couldn't help herself it was as if her eyes were acting on their own and no matter how much her brain tried to stop them they just kept on taking in the sight. She looked up and down his sweaty body admiring the build of his body. She was ashamed that seeing him like this, unguarded, stubborn, and in pain turned her on. The pained look in his eyes sent chills up her spine and she felt warm and sticky in between her legs. She cleared her throat and took her eyes off him hoping he couldn't see right through her. The way he stared at her sometimes she felt as if he knew everything she was thinking and left her feeling violated. Right now she did not need him to know what dirty thoughts were floating around her head right now.

She had always found Spike attractive, a lunkhead but most likely a good rump in the bed. But she would never allow herself to fall into these temptations and let a jerk like him get her off. She had too much pride than to drool over a selfish man like him. She wondered if he was just as selfish in bed, only looking to please himself.

Faye sent several mental cures to herself for letting her thoughts get out of hand and tried to compose herself. Once she felt confident and in control again she flashed him a wicked grin.

He returned her smirk and blew some hair out of eyes and went back to the needle in his chest. He pulled the wire tight bringing the skin close together and stuck the needle in his skin again.

He winced in pain gripping the needle a little too hard. It slid down into his skin instead of across leaving the end of the needle barely sticking out of his skin.

"Dammnit," Spike cursed. He tried grabbing the end of the needle but his hands were shaking too badly and his fingers were too big to grab a hold. He huffed and grabbed the wire pulling it towards him and dragging the needle back through and out of his skin. His grunt sounded so painful it made Faye flinch and she leaned forward placing her elbows on the coffee table.

"I'll give it you, even put it on for ya baby if you agree to buy me all the drinks I want tomorrow night at the Blue Crow," Faye proposed as they glared at each other.

"W-what?" Spike asked out of breath.

"Listen I saved up enough money to be able to go out and drink my favorite 25 woolong drink all night until I passed out but I couldn't ignore this feeling I had. I was almost certain my best horse was going to win at the races the other night and my luck went to shit and I blew it all. Now I've been looking forward to this for a long time and if it means dragging you along with me then I'll do it," Faye said in a very serious tone.

Spike leaned in closer to her until their noses were almost touching.

"You are pathetic," He said and picked up the anesthetic and placed it in Faye's hand. She smirked and walked over to him and he leaned back and lit a cigarette. She kneeled down in front of him and in between his legs and wiped her hands off on the soapy towel. She opened up the cap on the anesthetic and squeezed some of the clear ooze onto her finger and began rubbing it along wound.

"Hey, don't be so rough."

"And I'm the pathetic one? Geez Spike you did a shit job on this stitch," Faye commented as she picked up the needle hanging out of his chest and held it up right. She twirled it in between her fingers as the wire slowly untangled.

"I don't think this crap is workin'," Spike grunted.

"It takes about five minutes to fully set in. I didn't know Spike Spiegel was such a baby."

Spike responded with an aggravated 'humph' and took another drag of his cigarette.

She kneeled there holding the needle in one hand and rubbing the ointment on his chest with other and he sat back and watched almost expecting her to do something stupid like loose her balance and fall over bring the needle and his flesh with her. Scenarios like that ran through his head and he didn't even notice that she had already started on the second stitch.

"Wow this really does work," He watched in awe as she concentrated with all her might on the needle in front of her. They were quite for the next half hour as Faye would apply the gel and then bring the needle in and out pulling the skin together and closing his wound shut. After she was done she sighed and leaned back against the coffee table.

"Damn I did a good job considering I've never stitched somebody up before," She took one of his smokes out of his pack and lit it.

"It still hurts like hell but thanks."

"You can thank me after I've had my fill tomorrow night," Faye said propping her feet up on the arm of the couch.

"What makes you think I can afford to take you drinking?"

"What? Spike you ass, you better not try to get out of this. I've needed this night out for a long time and if you go back on your word I'll rip each and every one of those stitches right back out!"

"Okay, Okay. I was just messin' with you woman, get a grip."

"You know what Spike, you wear me out."

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. Please let me know what you guys think so far, it really gets me motivated to write more. Thanks and happy reading!


End file.
